


The Rescue

by becarefuloflove



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Rhys POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becarefuloflove/pseuds/becarefuloflove
Summary: A short Rhys POV of the Rescue scene in ACOMAF. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	The Rescue

“That is out of the question”, Lord Kieran yelled, his face going purple with rage. “My ancestors were there High Lord, when your great-great grandfather cut open his chest and bled out on the steps of the temple, sealing the protection spell over Velaris. I will not let you destroy that sacrifice.”

I loosed a sigh and rubbed my eyes. Kieran’s reaction was the same as the other three Lords of the Houses of Velaris. Normally I wouldn’t need permission from anyone to enact laws in my court, but Velaris was ruled just as much by me as it was by the four Lords sitting in front of me. An effort by my ancestors, or so I’d been told, to make sure a small piece of goodness in our court would always be preserved. As the men continued to bicker, I felt my mind drift to Feyre and what she would think of Velaris. I knew in my heart that she would love it, or at least come to love it if she ever got out from the chokehold Tamlin had on her. But I also knew she would ask me why I had let the whole world burn while this city sat untouched. The answer was simple- my family, my inner circle- for whom I would do anything, endure any pain; take any punishment, if it meant they were safe.

“Lord Kieran, respectfully I-”, I started, before the words died in my mouth as a wall of terror slammed into me. It took every ounce of my strength to not fall backwards in my chair as my brain tried to figure out what was going on. Feyre. I was pulled into her head, my own heart hammering away as I struggled to breathe. I’m trapped. I’m trapped. He trapped me in here; he locked me up. I felt her words echo in my brain as I pulled myself back into my body. Everyone was staring at me, but I didn’t say anything as I winnowed out of the room and to the townhouse, yelling out to Azriel, Cassian, Mor, and Amren to get there immediately. As soon as I arrived in the foyer, I heard a clatter and string of curses as three bodies thumped outside the door. The door opened and Mor walked in with the boys, Amren right behind her. Not having time to explain with words, I opened my mind up to all four of them, showing them what was happening thousands of miles away.

“We have to get her. She’s going to die in there”, I managed to get out, my body still going through the terrors that Feyre was feeling in that god-forsaken manor.

“You can’t go anywhere, Rhysand. You step foot on his lands and Tamlin will have every right to call in the other High Lords and march down here with an army.” Amren snapped.

“We’ll go, Rhys. We’ll get her out.” Mor said, giving me a determined look. She was the only one who knew what Feyre really meant to me. My mate. My mate. I pushed down every instinct in my body that raged against the laws, the instincts that demanded I winnow to the Spring Court right now, mist everyone in my sight, and get Feyre out. I could still feel her, the darkness she’d wrapped around herself, bits of ice and flame rippling around her as she ripped herself apart from the inside.

“I’ll winnow us to the border of Summer and Spring, you three can use the tunnels to get in. Amren, stay here and guard Velaris.”

Everyone nodded. Mor stepped outside the house’s wards, winnowing away for a minute before reappearing in her leathers and weapons. Cassian and Azriel’s siphons glazed as they strapped on their leathers and sheathed their swords. I could tell they had questions about why I was so desperate to rescue Feyre. They knew about the bargain, but nothing else. But they didn’t say anything, trusting that I had my reasons. Before anyone could say another word, I grabbed all of their hands as I winnowed us to Summer. When we landed, I pushed the three of them into the tunnels.

Mor looked back at me briefly. I’ll get her, Rhys. We’ll get her free. She said, lowering her mental shields. You can come with me if you’d like. With everything happening, it took me a moment to grasp her offer. Mor never let me inside her head, nor had I ever stepped into her mind except for that day Under the Mountain when Amarantha ripped away my powers and I warned them to protect Velaris. But Mor knew what this moment meant to me, and I sent a Thank You down our minds as I stepped in.

I saw Mor walking in darkness for a few moments before stepping out into an open field. She grabbed Azriel and Cassian’s hands and winnowed them to the manor house in the distance. They stopped just outside the gates, the shield Tamlin erected around the property not letting them pass through. Without a second thought, I winnowed from Summer into Spring, blasting away that shield, and then disappearing again before anyone could notice my presence. The scene inside the gates was chaos. Sentries and servants were scrambling around the door, around the wall of darkness that enveloped part of the manor, screaming Feyre’s name as they tried to reach her. One of the guards noticed the three newcomers by the gates and raised the alarm. Azriel and Cassian took on fighting stances as they drew the men toward the side gardens, leaving the front door relatively unguarded for Mor to walk through. Without a second thought, Mor rendered the two sentries before her unconscious and stepped into the darkness. A small figure, huddled on the ground came to view after a few moments. Feyre. I felt my breath leave my body as I saw her thin frame on the ground, her face ashen and her eyes closed. It looked liked she was dead. I felt panic rising in my veins, the same panic I felt when I heard Feyre’s neck crack Under the Mountain. No No No No No,Not again. I chanted in my head over and over. I couldn’t lose her, not again. As Mor’s hands picked up Feyre’s body and and felt warmth, and as her ears picked up the faint groan Feyre let out as she rested her head against Mor’s chest, I felt my panic subside. She’s alive. I said to myself.

As Mor was getting ready to walk out, a small figure emerged from the shadows. “Please- please take care of her” the woman said, scared enough to keep her distance but not to request Feyre’s protection. Whoever this woman was, I would have to thank her one-day for her compassion.

“Consider yourselves very, very lucky that your High Lord was not here when we arrived. Your guards will have one hell of a headache when they wake up, but they’re alive. Be grateful.” Mor spat.

The woman’s eyes widened, but she nodded and disappeared back into the manor.

Then Mor’s attention turned to the woman in her arms. Feyre was still surrounded by darkness, but her eyes were open now, wide with shock as she took in Mor’s face and opened her mouth to say something. But Mor cut her off, “Did you think his shield would keep us from you? Rhys shattered it with half a thought.”

Feyre’s eyes darted around, looking for something. She was probably afraid Tamlin would come bursting in at any moment.

“You’re free”, Mor said softly to Feyre, gripping her tighter. “You’re free.” Feyre went still at the words, her eyes glazing over as the darkness rippled off her body in thin tendrils. Mor took the silence to glance outside the manor. Azriel and Cassian had rendered the guards unconscious and at Mor’s approach, fell into step beside her. They walked silently, but swiftly, out of the garden, up the hill, and toward the caves. I could see Azriel and Cassian watching the surroundings for any traps or hidden guards. I owed them drinks and an explanation when this was all over.

As Mor stepped into the darkness of the cave, Feyre started thrashing in her arms. Mor pulled Feyre’s face toward her and said into her ear, “You’re out; you’re free”, again and again as she walked through the cave.

I pulled out of Mor’s head seconds before she appeared in front of me, loosing a vicious growl as I saw Feyre’s body in her arms. My mate. My beautiful, wonderful mate. I stepped forward and took Feyre from her arms, releasing my powers to banish the suffocating shadows Feyre had enveloped around herself.

“I did everything by the book.”

“Then we’re done here”, I replied. Mor nodded, before grabbing the boys and winnowing back home.

I looked down at Feyre, still recovering from everything that had happened. I sent a wave of soothing darkness and starlight toward her, urging air into her lungs and lulling her into a sleep. When I felt her breathing steady, I adjusted my grip on her body and winnowed us to my house above the Hewn City.


End file.
